No, Por Favor
by Lady Stewart
Summary: un pareja feliz con todo un futuro por delante. pero no todo es color de rosas, y por no hablar las cosas, termino todo de la peor manera que exista.  OS EdxBe, si gusta dejen sus reviews!


Era una tarde cualquiera, cuando Bella le dice a su amado esposo Edward, que está esperando un bebé suyo. Él se pone muy contento, es lo que más desea en la vida, y que mejor que sea con la mujer que siempre ha amado. Los meses van pasando y cada día están más felices, Bella se va poniendo más hermosa cada día que pasa, ya que el embarazo le ha definido sus finas curvas y a Edward le encanta verla con esa linda barriguita. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ella ya tenía los nueve meses cumplidos y esa misma noche del 30 de septiembre tuvieron que salir al hospital porque a Bella se le rompió la bolsa. Las cosas sucedieron bastante rápido para ser primeriza, pasadas seis horas nació la pequeña Jamie la madrugada del 1 de octubre.

Desde que esa pequeña llegó todo fue a mejor si eso era posible. Edward ayudaba en todo lo posible cuando estaba en casa, el tiempo les pasaba tan rápido que cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la pequeña Jamie ya tenía cinco añitos.

Desde ese momento en adelante, todo cambió.

Edward no era el mismo con Bella, y ella no sabía que le había pasado. Cuando llegaba a casa la mayoría de los días lo hacía en estado de ebriedad, una noche en su habitación discutieron por ese motivo porque Bella quería saber el motivo de su comportamiento y el resultado fue que Bella acabó con un labio roto. Pasaron los meses y todas las noches a Bella le tocaba sufrir de sus abusos. Mientras él no estaba en casa, ese día ella decidió que este era el último día que soportaba al monstruo en que se convirtió su marido. Así que con una pequeña maleta con cosas de Jamie y de ella en un brazo y la pequeña en otro brazo se dispuso a marcharse para no volver. Pero en ese momento llegó él, y comenzó a reclamarle que no podía alejarlo de su hija. Se enfrascaron en una discusión sin importarle que su hija estuviese presente. La pequeña se alejó de ellos y se fue hacia un rincón del salón y se tapó los oídos con sus pequeñas manitas. En un momento giró la vista hacía ellos, y lo que vio la dejó horrorizada, su madre estaba arrodillada frente a su padre y él listo para darle una vez más. Cuando salió del shock en que se encontraba fue hacia ellos rogándole a su padre que se detuviera.

PAPÁ POR FAVOR, NO LE PEGUES MÁS

JAMIE, SUBE A TU HABITACIÓN AHORA MISMO

NOOO, DÉJALA NO SEAS MALO. PAPA PEGAME A MI, DEJALA VIVIR A ELLA, POR FAVOR

Él no le hizo caso, y volvió a golpear a Bella pero Jamie se colgó de su brazo para impedir otro golpe más. Edward no midió su fuerza y en un acto por quitarla de encima, ella cayó al suelo propinándose un sonoro golpe contra el suelo. Él fue corriendo hacia su niñita que estaba media inconsciente y comenzó a suplicarle

Jamie, responde pequeña, abre los ojitos hijita

Jamie, NO POR FAVOR, despierta, te lo ruego

Papá – susurró débilmente

Hijita abriste los ojitos, quédate conmigo angelito

No papá, no puedo. Me esperan en otro lugar, prometo cuidar de ti

No por favor, no me dejes, perdóname cariño, por favor no te vayas

Te quiero papi y te perdono

NO POR FAVOR, NO, NO, NOOOOO

Jamie, como último acto de vida cerró sus ojitos para no abrirlos más. Edward no paraba de pedir perdón y rogando que volviese, una y otra vez.

Bella aún seguía en el piso, sollozando la muerte de su hija que presenció y todo por salvar a su madre, pero no tenía fuerzas para poder levantarse e ir con ella, Edward se acercó a ella, llorando desconsoladamente

¿Porqué lo hiciste Bella?-

¿Qué cosa? – susurró débilmente

¿Porqué tuviste que engañarme con James? – ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo el sufrimiento que pasó por meses por una mentira

Jamás te engañé amor, te quiero mucho a pesar de todo, no podría hacerte eso, pero te perdono vida mía, te amo Edward – susurró con la voz entrecortada. Ese fue el último esfuerzo que hizo en vida.

NO, POR FAVOR BELLA, TE AMO

Edward no podía creerlo, perdió lo más bonito de su vida, perdió su familia por una mentira que inventó el maldito de James, y él en vez de hablar con su esposa, se fue por el camino fácil, camino que le llevó al fin de su felicidad. Con lo fácil que es ponerse a hablar, ¿qué hubiese perdido, media hora de su tiempo? Ahora ha perdido a sus dos inocentes mujeres, a las dos razones de existencia, porque él sin ellas no es nada.

"Y yo les digo, hablen las cosas porque mañana te arrepentirás por no haberlo hecho"


End file.
